Donald the Duck
"Let's have a swim"~Donald before going on a mission. Donald Adrar Tanner, Code-named: Web Foot is a member of the New Order and a former member of the Anti Mobian Army's First.Recon.Operations.Special.Troopers (F.R.O.S.T) Company.He is known to be a shoot first and ask questions maritime commando and underwater demolitions expert who loves to quote "blow ship up". Appearance Donald is a normal duck and is a bit taller then the average Moebian male, (155.448 cm ). Donald has dark blue feathers, a orange beak, and orange web feet. He usually is wearing a light blue wet-suit, goggles, dark pants, and is outfitted with many gear and ordinance. He also wears purple gloves.Donald is known to sport a sarcastic grin on his face, even in the midst of battle. Personality "You must have me confused with that other duck."~Donald To his comrades Donald is seem to be comical and joker, he often likes to make jokes about his situation to keep calm. He also seems to have a cynical side if not dark sense of irony. In battle however, he is cool and level headed. In fact he often likes to make wise cracks to the enemy or say witty one liners during a fight. History Donald was born in the slums of the now known Port Satyald, (Boston) on Moebius. His family was a poor one consisting of fisherman and hunters. Donald grew up on the streets of Satyald an learned how to use weaponry as well as stealth while he stole food for his family. After the Grand Revolution Donald enlisted into the AMA where his natural abilities for using a gun, swimming, and his love for explosives earned him a place as a member of the Moebian Amphibious Division or M.A.D.He served valiantly under the Moebian Federation as what could be the closet thing considered to a Moebian Navy Seal. Towards the fall of the AMA and the death of Ivan Bradanska, Donald was recruited by the baron to now serve under his New Order.Donald reassigned back from F.R.O.S.T into M.A.D where he continues to work out his unit role most proficiently. Skills "That one was right handed"~Donald (Note: Most Moebians tend to be left handed.) Donald is very proficient with silenced weaponry as well as demolitions. Donald's natural ability and outright love for swimming has not gone unnoticed by the AMA or MAD. When it comes to close combat Donald's quck reflexes allow him to gain the upper hand in melee combat. Also Donald is renowned for his ability to infiltrate enemy installations. Weaknesses Donald does not like to be in the sky that much. He does not have any known super powers, and is limited to amphibious ops and stealth operations.While not having any known super-powers he seems to have good enough reflexes to get the drop on his foes however. One big fear he has is heights, though this more makes him nervious rather than outright incapable of getting on a Order transport. Quotes "Knock Knock." "You're despicable, and ugly.Let me help you with that". (Said before shooting an enemy soldier in the face.) "Put a little surprise under your tree." "I am the best in the buiz." "Don't fuck with this duck!" (Donald then proceeds to pull out an arnament.) "Quack Quack motherfuckers!" "Got a present for ya!" "I ain't chicken!" Notes: .Donald's theme song is SOCOM 2 - Weapon Loadout Soundtrack.dv from Socom 2. Category:Birds